One Shot Celos
by Maid Neko-san
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando Levy pida ayuda a sus amigas respecto a Gajel? ¿Como termina Lucy involucrada? Vean todo esto en este One Shot 100% Gale y Nalu


One Shot Gale Y Nalu "Celos"

Era una bella tarde en Magnolia, en el ruidoso gremio Fairy Tail las mesas y las sillas volaban y los chicos peleaban para ver quién era el más fuerte. En un rincón del lugar, las chicas estaban hablando demasiado animadas

-Chicas, no sé qué hacer para que Gajel se fije en mí. Intente de muchas formas pero él no se da cuenta de lo que quiero decirle- Levy estaba en una crisis. Al parecer la charla no era tan animada.

-Levy-chan, no te preocupes, estoy muy segura de que Gajel tiene sentimientos por ti.-La animo Lucy

-Lu-chan eres tan linda tratando de consolarme pero yo ya sé que Gajel no siente nada por mi.-Levy se sentía una tonta al haberse enamorado de ese hombre.-Además estoy cansada de dar siempre el primer paso, si en verdad me quiere que lo demuestre.

-Tengo una idea-Dijeron Mira y Lissana al unísono. Se miraron y sonrieron, todas sabían de qué iba eso.

Al día siguiente Levy entro al gremio acompañada de Jet y Droy y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo en el lugar.

-¡Enana!- La llamo Gajel, sin embargo Levy no hiso el menos caso a su grito-¡Enana!-Volvió a insistir el Dragon Slayer de metal. Gajel llego al lado de Levy-Hola enana parecía que no me habías escuchado así que me acerque.

-Ella no quiere hablar con vos, así que déjala en paz-Dijeron Jet y Droy .

-Y a ustedes que les importa- Gajel los apuñalo con la mirada y ambos chicos sudaron frio.

-Lllevvvyyy nno qquiere estttar cccon vvos-Dijeron muertos de mido.

-Enana ¿Eso es verdad?-Pregunto Gajel esperando una respuesta negativa de la maga de escritura

-Sí. Así que fuera de mi vista -Levy fue fría y cortante. El mago de metal sintió como si le clavaran mil agujas en el corazón.

-Entiendo-Gajel se fue con la cabeza gacha y muy dolido.

La pequeña maga sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos ante esa escena .Miro a lo lejos a su amiga Lucy y a Natsu, ambos parecían muy felices con las tonterías que este hacía. De repente, Natsu se acercó a Lucy y ella se puso muy roja. El Dragon Slayer mojo su dedo con saliva y lo paso por la cara de la maga celestial. Levy miro de nuevo a su amiga y noto que ahora estaba mas roja que el pelo de Erza.

Lucy se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar rápidamente hasta llegar a la mesa en la que se encontraba Levy.

-¡Levyyy-chaaaan!-Llamo Lucy mientras ya casi llegaba a la mesa del trio.

-Lu-chan, ya me cuentas que fue eso de antes.-Dijo la peliazul.

-Eesso ssollo ffueee qquee yyo tenía uunnna mmanchaa en miss labiosss yy Nnnnnaaaaaattttttsssssuuuuuu mm ella quiiitooo-Dijo muy nerviosa la rubia

-Lu-chan no te entendí

-QueNatsumequitounamanchadecomidaqueteniaenlaboca

-Lu-chan, te gusta Natsu-Acuso Levy- ¿Qué es lo que le viste?-Ante este comentario Lucy enrojeció otra vez y dijo

-Ssi mme gussta Nnatssu-Lucy no podía más de la vergüenza pero sabía que siendo Levy no pasaría nada, o eso creía.

-Podrías utilizar el mismo plan que idearon para mí-Dijo plan básicamente era darle celos a Gajel así que no

Creo que Natsu lo entienda.

-Imposible Natsu no lo entendería y pensaría que lo odio o Que estoy enamorada de otro chico-Lucy también estaba resignada.

-Está bien Lu-chan no voy a decir nada.

Las dos chicas se fueron dejado a varios desconcertados que miraban la escena.

-Clavo oxidado- Dijo Natsu

-No molestes, no estoy de humor

-Es por Levy-El mago de fuego no pregunto sino que afirmo.-Ahora que lo pienso Lucy estuvo muy rara estos días

-¿Rara?-Pregunto el mago de metal

-Sí. No deja que me acerque demasiado a ella, no me deja dormir en su casa, siempre esta roja. Yo pienso que ella está enferma-Gajel no podía creer hasta qué punto llegaba la idiotez del peli rosado-Hoy tenia comida seca en sus labios, así que moje mi dedo con saliva y la limpie. Después de eso se puso roja y se fue directo con Levy.

-Así que es eso ¿Coneja que le viste?- Pregunto para sí mismo el pelinegro

-¿Eh?-Pregunto Natsu

-Nada.

En ese momento Gajel tuvo una brillante idea.

-Sigámoslas-Propuso. Natsu lo miro y pensó un poco, luego asintió.

-Lu-chan, aun me pregunto qué le viste a Natsu

-Bbueno, él es un buen chico y es muy alegre, siempre hace que me sienta mejor ¿Te acordas la vez en que saco el árbol con las flores de arcoíris cuando estaba enferma? A veces me desespera porque es un chiquilín pero es parte de encanto pienso yo. Y vos ¿Qué le viste a Gajel?

-Yyo no llo se. Es un idiota, bruto, inmaduro y no soporto que me diga enana. Pppor otro lado a veces él se preocupa por los demás y esa parte de él es linda ¿No?

-Supongo

Lucy y Levy siguieron paseando hasta que ambas magas sintieron una presencia. La rubia llego a ver al pelinegro y al peli rosa entonces miro a su amiga y dijo:

-Entonces ¿Preferís a Jet o a Droy? La maga de escritura la miro incrédula hasta que vio como la maga celestial le hacía señas para que vea a Gajel y a Natsu.

-Ambos son muy importantes para mí, no podría decidir.-Lucy vio como el pelinegro se tensó.

-Si tuvieras que decir que chico de Fairy Tail es más caliente ¿A quién elegirías?

-Estoy entre Laxus, Freedo, Gray o Natsu ¿Vos a quien elegirías?-Lucy miro como Natsu parecía atento a su respuesta.

-A Gray, por supuesto

-Tienes razón Lu-chan Gray es muy lindo pero me gusta más grandes así que elegiría a Laxus

Ambas chicas comenzaron a saltar de alegría cuando los dos Dragon Slayers salieron de su escondite y las atraparon. Natsu tomo a Lucy y salió corriendo, lo mismo hiso Gajel.

-Natsu, me estas lastimando- Dijo la rubia

-¿Quién es mejor?¿La princesa de hielo o yo?

-¿Eh? Natsu acaso estas ¿Celoso?

-Nno pporqque ddeveeriia, además no es mi problema solo te lo advertía porque sos mi amiga.-Cada palabra resonaba en su cabeza

-Sí, solo soy tu amiga- La maga estelar se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr sin dirección. Natsu pudo oler las lágrimas de ella y la empezó a seguir.

-¡Lucyyy!-La llamaba

-¡Déjame tonto!

-Gajel Redfox me explicas ya que sucedió hace un instante

Gajel resoplo, luego miro a Levy. Se veía tan linda con esos cachetitos inflados su pequeño cuerpo y esos labios por los que se moría de ganas por besar. El pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente a la maga y unió sus labios en un suave y tierno beso.

-Gajel- Susurro la maga

-Tú eres mía y solo mía, no mires a otro hombre nunca.-Levy tomo el rostro de Gajel y lo acerco a ella, luego empezó a apretarle las mejillas

-¿A caso soy un objeto?-Pregunto ella

-No sé de qué hablas, claro que no sos un objeto

-Dijiste que soy tuya

-Y no mentí-Gajel tomo la pequeña cintura de Levy y volvió a besarla. Nuevamente en ese beso solo había amor y Levy lo compendio, así que se dejó llevar por los labios de Gajel en un torpe beso.

-Lucy por favor escúchame- Rogaba Natsu

-Morite, tonto Natsu.

-Lucy- Susurro triste el mago

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero Lucy, no seas así. Tenías razón, estaba celoso del hielito porque él te gusta más.

Lucy para de golpe al escuchar estas palabras ¿Era eso lo que ella siempre había esperado? ¿Natsu se estaba confesando?

-¿De qué manera me queres?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Es raro, es la primera vez que me siento así con alguien. Por ejemplo si un hombre te mira me dan ganas de matarlo, me gusta ir a tu casa porque está impregnada con tu olor y eso me calma. Hoy cuando dijiste que el hielito era mejor que yo, sentí una opresión en mi pecho.

-Natsu-Lucy se acercó lentamente a él y tomo su cara con sus manos-Era mentira, Levy y yo los habíamos visto escondidos, por eso dijimos eso. Yo ya estoy enamorada de una persona increíble; es fuerte, lindo, me cuida y me protege siempre y aunque a veces es muy infantil esa es una parte de él que hiso que me enamorara.

Natsu agacho la cabeza y sonrió tristemente

-Espero que seas muy feliz con el- Natsu se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Lucy lo tomo de la muñeca

-Lo voy a ser y también lo voy a convertir en el hombre más feliz del mundo.-Natsu estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero no quería que Lucy lo viera así. La rubia volvió a tomar el rostro de Natsu y deposito un casto beso en sus labios-Natsu, tonto, al que amo, es a vos.

El Dragon Slayer miraba incrédulo a su amiga ¿era verdad eso o le estaba jugando una broma? tal vez era un sueño, pero no importaba. Natsu la tomo de la cintura y esta vez la beso él.

Al otro día en el gremio las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a Gajel y Levy tomados de la mano y muy sonrojados

-Escuchen esto ¡ La enana y yo estamos saliendo, así que les advierto que si le tocan un solo pelo los mato!

-Levy-chaan- Lloriqueaban Jet y Droy

La puerta se volvió a abrir esta vez venían Natsu cargando a Lucy como una princesa, la mayoría no se sorprendió pero su cara cambio cuando vieron como Natsu besaba apasionadamente a la maga celestial.

-¡Lucy es mi novia!-Grito completamente feliz, luego miro a Gray. Con la mirada sombría y amenazadora dijo-Si la tocan prepárense para ser quemados vivos.

El gremio estuvo de fiesta por una semana celebrando a las dos parejas, al fin y al cabo todo servía para festejar.

**¡FIN!**


End file.
